Warmth
by Jadeling
Summary: Just a little scene featuring Brekke and F'nor, complete and utter fluff.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PERN characters or storylines; they all belong to their creator Anne McCaffrey. I just write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others._

_Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooo happy that Anne McCaffrey is allowing fanfiction. This little scene was running in my head for a loooooooooooooong time, in fact ever since I read **Dragonquest**. Let's pretend that Brekke didn't drink the sleeping potion after eating, that she fell asleep on her own, and that Mirrim went to bed herself._

**Warmth**

She awoke to a dark room; disoriented, Brekke didn't realize her surroundings for a few moments as her overwhelming dread of being alone began to engulf her.

_We are here._

Her breathing slowed as she heard the calm soft reassurances of Ramoth and Mnementh.

_We are here. _Echoed the watch dragon and the other dragons still awake on the night of a Hatching. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Brekke could discern the faint voices of drunken guests. She remembered how proud her own parents were, and how drunk her elder brother became at the feasting on the night of her own Impression.

The ache inside of her became more acute at the reminder of the one voice her mind unconsciously sought, but no longer would answer. A tear fell from her face as her thoughts turned towards Wirenth. Those thoughts didn't have time to linger; for Berd uttered a soft twitter to distract her. Brekke turned back to the pillow where her fire lizard laid. Hes eyes glowed a faint orange and whirled expressing his anxiety for his mistress. She stroked his head affectionately to reassure the creature that she was all right. As he crooned soothingly at her ministrations she realized that Grall was missing.

"Where is your little golden friend?" She inquired. He chirped a response as Brekke received an image of a large brown dragon whom she recognized as Canth.

_Canth_, she remembered the unhealthy green tinge in the dragon's hide she had seen before she fell asleep. She also recalled F'nor and Mirrim treading out to the feeding grounds, but a part of her felt the need to check on the creature.

Gathering the furs around her, she got out of bed and walked towards the weyr. When she got there she noticed that the brown dragon was sleeping, as was another being by the dragon. In the middle of the large crouching brown sat F'nor. Her lips twitched in a fail attempt to smile, as she wondered if a younger F'nor use to sleep besides Canth when the brown was just a hatchling, like she use to with her queen.

Shuffling quietly around Canth's tail Brekke began to approach her lover. It gladden her to see his expression show something akin to contentment; the lines of anxiety she witnessed earlier seemed to have disappear. Then she noticed him shivering, frowning a bit, Brekke saw that he wore only lightweight clothes, traditional to a Hatching feast.

Shaking her head she turned to go fetch him a fur, however, found her way blocked. Earlier there was a clear path, but now Canth's tail and neck completely encircled F'nor and herself. She took a tentative step towards the dragon, "Canth?" she asked hoping the brown may be awake, but received no answer. Brekke let out an exasperated sigh; thinking that perhaps the dragonrider somehow contrived this turn of events, but quickly dismissed the idea telling herself that the idea displayed too much paranoia. Her lips quirked a bit in another failed attempt to smile, before she resigned herself to the only other solution. Walking towards her lover she stopped directly in front of him wondering if she should wake him first, but F'nor stirred out of his slumber before she could make a decision.

"Brekke?" He murmured as she slid down next to him; bringing the fur around the both of them.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied while he brought his arms around her and she laid her head on F'nor's shoulder. They stayed that way as lulled by the warmth of each other and Canth they finally found sleep.

* * *

Canth opened some eyelids making sure that his rider and his mate were together before closing it again. _Good_, the dragon thought smugly. Everything was as it should be. 


End file.
